


Mr. Harris

by Robronfan79



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan79/pseuds/Robronfan79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has a chance meeting at bar west</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

> AU story, there's no whites, Robert is single and never came back to Emmerdale. Jackson didn't have an accident, they broke up years ago.

Mr Harris

 

Chapter 1

Aaron sat the bar in Bar West sipping his beer, he just needed to get away from the village, away from his mum really, ' isn't it about time you found a nice bloke' she was always saying to him, it was doing his head in. All he wanted was a nice night out on his own, he wasn't in the mood to pull, it didn't stop him from looking though. Scanning the busy room, too camp he thought about one, another one just looked scary he shivered at the thought, that one wasn't to bad but still not his type. His eyes stopped dead, he couldn't see their face, but the view from the back was particularly good, strong shoulder under a tight fitted top and jeans that nicely shaped his rear end. I wouldn't mind striping them off, he thought to himself, he didn't know how long he had been staring at the beautiful sight in front of him, but turned away suddenly when whoever it was turned to look in his direction. He couldn't help but smile, glancing round to him looking back, his heart skipped a beat as they walked over to him, he had blond floppy hair, lips he just wanted to devour, and his eyes, god those blue/green eyes scanning him all over. He put his drink on the bar next to Aaron's, bent down, a shiver of excitement waved over him as he felt the strangers hot breath on his ear.

“See something you like?” the stranger said in a slow flirty tone, Aaron fidgeted in his seat, the effects of this man starting to show in his jeans. He cleared his throat, he'd never been good at chat up lines, so he looked into his eyes a knowing smile spread across his face. Those eyes, thought Aaron, he could look into them forever.

“Are you always this quiet,” he bends and whispers again “or are you saving your voice for later?” Aaron blushed at the words.

“I erm..... beer please.” Aaron says quietly

The stranger laughs, calling over the barman and orders two beers.

Half an hour later, they drunkenly stumbled into his flat, Aaron's lips connected to his as he fumbles with the key, kicking the door closed when they get in. He drops his keys on the floor, his hands move to Aaron's face as he deepens the kiss, tracing teeth with his tongue, pushing slightly. Aaron allowing him access, their tongues clashing, fighting for dominance, Aaron sliding his hand up the sculpted chest, he moves his hands from Aaron as he pushes his jacket down over his arms and to the floor.

Aaron breaks the kiss, licking and kisses under the man's jawline “Mmmm” me moans at the feel of Aaron's mouth on his jaw, grabbing hold of his waist he pulls Aaron in tight, “shall we take this to the bed room, oh my god your hot” he says as Aaron hums yes, his lips never leaving his throat.

They leave a trail of bread crumbs of clothes leading to the bed room, Aaron's hoodie in the living room, both theirs jeans and shoes in the hallway, Aaron is ever so slowly raising the strangers top, tracing kisses up his chest as he does, he feel the strangers breathing hitch up a level as he reaches his nipples, lifting the top over his head and throwing it across the room.

 

Their mouths meet again, in a hunger for one another, Aaron groans as he feels stroking his thighs moving upwards to the hem of his t-shirt, gripping and pulling it up. Aaron grasps, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back, as he plays with his nipples, softly, before releasing the cloth from Aaron. He looks down into Aaron's gorgeous blue eyes, shining with lust and desire, folding his arms around Aaron's pert rear, he picks him up, bracing him around his hips. They can feel their hardness pressed into each other stomach as he carries him to the bed, lips locked, they fall onto the bed, hand exploring every inch of each other.

“Oh...god ….your …..good at that” Aaron says breathlessly, a hand circled around his cock stroking in rhythm, changing direction every so often, “fuck” he says throwing his head back in the pillow, as he uses the other hand to remove Aaron's underwear.

“Ah............ Do I get to know your name?”

“Not right now” the blond haired stranger says with a playful smile, “I shouldn't talk with your mouth full.”

Aaron arched his back as the sultry mouth covered him, sucking and licking as it moved up then down, he was lost her words. “OH......FUCK” He screamed in pleasure, the coldness of the lube, the slick long finger entering him. Feeling around inside of him as the mouth never stopped, he worked both at the same pace, going slowly then quickening up, Aaron gripped the bed covers as a second and then a third finger was added. He was panting heavily, his sweet spot being hit over and over.

“Stop.....stop!” Aaron tried to get his words out, the mouth released his dick, but kept working with his fingers, looking up at the sweat covered body above him, they looked at each other, “fuck me.......FUCK ME NOW” as his sweet spot was hit again.

 

Pulling out his fingers slowly, the blond rolled on the condom, applied some lube, leant over so they were face to face, “Your beautiful” he said to Aaron, pressing his lips to his quickly, he started planting kisses over the chest as he lined himself up and entered the young man. Stopping his eyes looking up, his mouth still on the soft skin waiting for the go ahead, pushing in bit by bit until now fully in, grunting as he did, Aaron's leg wrapped around him, their hands intertwined. Still going at a slow pace, watching the younger man writhe beneath him, exotic pleasure radiating from him, their mouths came together, soft, deep kisses between them. Turning to hard, passionate ones as he thrust harder, deeper, both of them moaning into each kiss, Aaron throw his head back again.

“I'm gonna......oh.... I'm gonna...” Aaron cried out, letting go of one hand, the blond made a space, took hold the cock he had worked with his mouth and stroked it at the rhythm of body.

 

“OH MY.........GOD, FUCK” Aaron came over the hand.

“I'm close.. I'm so close.......FUUUCCKK!” He screamed as his orgasm waved over him, pulling out falling on top of the beautiful boy, kisses him. 

 

After cleaning themselves up, they lay on their sides on the bed, smiling at each other, their hands exploring each others chests again as if for the first time. Both feeling a strong connection, but either couldn't explain it.

“See” the blond whispers, “ I said you were saving your voice.”

Aaron laughed, “I was worth the wait as well” he said not taking his eyes of him.

 

Aaron woke up, looked at the time, 'shit' he thought, sitting up quickly scanning the room for his clothes, only to remember they where all over the flat.

“Mmmm, what's the rush?” Aaron half turned the blonds hand stroking his back, he couldn't help but admire the naked body next to him.

“I've got to get to work.” he said pulling his boxers on, dressing as he followed the trail through to the living room. The blond was right behind him, just in his underwear.

“Do I get to see you again?” he asked.

“Do I get a name?, I'm.....” The blond stopped him, placing his finger in his lips.

“Unlock your phone and pass it here.” Aaron passed it to him, he pressed the screen, hearing his phone ring, ending the call and passing it back. A playful smile on his face, he stepped closer to Aaron, “We'll tell each other our names next time, I want to hear us scream them as we orgasm.” he kisses the younger man softly. “text me, my number's under R. What can I put yours under?”

“A” Aaron said turning to leave, smiling at himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has interesting afternoon in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy

Chapter 2 -

 

Aaron stood next to the car he was meant to be fixing, distracted by his thoughts, Cain gave him a jab on the shoulder, pulling him out of his day dream. He shook his head and got on fixing the fan belt, he smiled again, he couldn't help it, he'd been doing it all day. At dinner time Adam had come by to see if he wanted to go to the café to eat, Aaron nodded yes saying he was starving. Aaron could see Cain saying something to Adam, they were both glancing at him.

Adam sat opposite Aaron as they ate their dinner, Adam looking at him strangely, Aaron stared back on purpose.

“What?” Aaron asked.

“Nothing, just your in a really, really good mood, get lucky last night did ye?” Adam asked, raising his eye brows a couple of times.

Aaron hunched over, lowering his head, he know he going bright red, he couldn't hide anything from his best mate. Adam asked for details.

“Do you really want to know, well then.....” Adam cut him off.

“No, I take that question back” he says pulling a face, “I'll take a name though.”

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, Adam looked at him, what wasn't he telling me, he thought. Aaron's phone bleeped, almost jumping out of his seat, Aaron was all to eager to get it.

R – How you feeling today:)

Aaron smiled at the text, Adam asked if that was him trying to get the phone off him to see. Aaron told him to do one , then replied.

A – Good, you

His phone bleeped quickly, that was fast.

R – Tired, but a good tired., can still taste you!

Aaron blushed as he read it, putting the phone in his pocket he headed back to work. Cain tried to figure out what had happened to the Aaron he know, asked him straight out, nothing, slipped things into conversation, still nothing, finally he gave up and gave him the rest of the day off, as he was to distracted to actually do any work.

Back in his room, Aaron lay on his bed, pulled his phone he saw three new text messages.

R – Too soon, sorry:(

R – Really, really sorry

Aaron laughed at that one.

R – Are you ignoring my now, you can punish me if you want.

Aaron blushed, but the thoughts in his head betrayed him, he was imagining what could do to the blond, beautiful man.

A – Sorry, was in work, so let's talk punishment.

Again a quick response.

R – What do have in mind?

Now the text conversation flowed.

A – Oh, let me see, if I had a cock ring, I'd make you wear it while I tell you what I'm going to do to you, and not let you come.

R – Give me 5, I'll get myself ready.

So he did , he waited knowing he was probably lying.

R – Ready.

A – Don't believe you

The next message was a picture , Aaron gasped when he saw it, the long thick cock with a silver ring at the base, he smiled, he'd only known this man for less than twenty-four hours. Yet this felt totally natural.

R – Believe me now.

A – So shall start.

R – God, yes please

A – First I'm going lick your nipples as I stroke my hands over your chest.

R – that feels good, carry on.

A – Then I'm kiss and lick you down your chest and stomach, down your thighs, around into the inner thigh and up your balls.

R- Oh god, can I touch now, please.

A – No, I'm finished with you yet, I'm turn you onto all fours, kiss and lick down your spine.

On R's end of the phone, he was so turned on right now, the urge to cheat at the forefront of his mind. That wasn't going to happen.

A – Your not cheating are you, send pic.

Aaron received the picture and smiled., then he had a thought.

A – Give me a second.

Aaron dialled the number, it rang twice before being answered.

“Oh my god, what are you doing to me!” the voice raspy on the other end, Aaron smile to himself.

“So, where were we, oh yeah, your on all fours and I'm kissing down you spine, curling my tongue along your skin as I do, I've reached the bottom now. I'm start teasing your firm butt with my mouth, working my way round till I get to your hole, licking it, sucking it, slide it in you, twisting it about so you can feel every sensation.” Aaron was hard himself now, pulling his joggers and underwear off and taking a hold of himself. “can you feel me,feel my tongue inside you?”

“Yes, oh god yes, I need to touch, please...”

“Not yet” Aaron was starting to enjoy himself “my tongue has been replaced by my dick, thrusting into you long and deep hitting your sweet spot over and …...ah.... over.” Aaron was stroking his own as he talked “Do you want to come, well do you?”

“God, please let me, let me come” there was a desperation in his voice.

“Take the ring off and touch your self.” Aaron stopped what he was doing and waited.

“Oh god, you feel good” Mmm's and arhhh's moaning down the phone.

“Can you feel me,......oh....your so tight, I don't think I'll …...b...arhhhhh..... “

Both men now thrusting their cocks, only moans of pleasure sounding through the phones, until Aaron screamed 'FUCK, YOUR SO HOT' coming over his hand, shortly followed the blond crying out 'FUCK ME', Aaron lay panting on his bed, getting his breath back.

“Was that good for?, it was so good for me.”

“Wow, you felt so good, do I get that when I see you in person?”An out of breath voice spoke to Aaron.

“When is that going to be?” A tired Aaron said

“Not free till next week, work stuff, sorry.” he sounded disappointed.

“Text me, next time it's your turn” pressing end call, lay there covered in sweat smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

The week had flown by, sexting and phone sex every night, Aaron could have sworn each time they could feel each other, every touch, kiss, fuck. He never know having sex with someone when they weren't even there could be so good, everyone had commented that he had been in a good mood all week, if only they knew. Tonight was the night, the night that they saw each other in person, the night that they would be screaming names. He couldn't decide what to wear, not that it really mattered anything he picked wouldn't be on for long, but he still wanted to look good for the blond. Leaving the bar an hour later he passed his mum and Cain, his mum told him he looked good, he said thanks, skipped once and left with a big smile.

 

The door opened, Aaron saw the blond wearing a grey jumper and jeans that fitted around all the right places. The blond pulled Aaron in kissing him as he shut the door, pushing him against it, deepening the kiss, Aaron pushing his tongue in, swirling them together. The blond pulled back, asking if he was hungry and that they should eat some thing because they were going to need all the energy they could get, he took Aaron's hand guiding him into the living room. There was a deck of cards on the table and five envelopes, the blond told Aaron that he would find out in time. After having pizza and beer the blond started to explain.

“Were going to play a game, now there are forfeits in this game.” The blond says.

“And what does the winner get?” Aaron asks, stroking his fingers down the blonds neck.

The blond laughs kissing Aaron quickly, “ The winner gets a first name from the loser, and the loser a last name from the winner. There's one more rule, this is a naked game, so strip.”

Aaron started to undo the buttons on his shirt, only to be stopped by the blond, who took over undoing each button slowly until he reached the line of his trousers, circling his fingers inside the line moving them round till they met at the back, before slowly sliding them back releasing the clasp, all the while watching the lustful eyes of the young man before him, he lowered himself to his knees, taking the zip in his mouth lowered it, a groan coming from the young man as he did, opening it when it wouldn't go any further. Hooking a finger onto a belt loop on each side he slowly pulled the trousers down, his other fingers never leaving the flesh of the young man's legs, his breathing hitching up a level. Releasing the trousers he lifted one leg removing his shoe , sock and trouser leg, repeating the action on the other leg. Moving his hands back up the flesh, sliding his thumbs in the hem of the underwear, carefully lifting them over the already hard cock. Switching his thumbs with his fingers, sliding the material lower fingers on his fleshy inner thighs, 'arrrrrr' the young man moaned at the sensation. His feet lifted one at a time to relieve him of it. Still keeping skin contact the blond moved upwards undoing the last of the buttons, before sliding the shirt down his arms, freeing him of all his clothes now. T he younger man panting, the blond whispered to him,'your turn'. 

 

Aaron eyes bored into the blond, tracing every part of his body, from his lustful eyes working his why down to his bare feet, he looked back into his eyes, smiled at what he was about to do. His fingers lightly touched the blonds forehead grazing slowly, softly round his face and jaw, changing to make swirling patterns on his neck and throat. The blond head fell back,his breathing rapid as Aaron moved down the outside of his arms to his hands, tracing around each finger and up on the inside till he reach his arm pits, the blond let out a low sexy giggle, 'oh ticklish' Aaron thought 'must remember that'. Spreading his fingers out now, he glided them over his chest, the blond gasped as they travelled over his hard nipples, they went lower, changing direction every so often before reaching the bottom for the jumper. He moved round the blonds body, his fingers never breaking contact till he stood behind him. Lifting the hem with two fingers on each side he slowly pulled the top up blowing hot breaths on the blonds flesh as he did, the blond moaning in delight, raising his arms to allow the jumper free from his body. The fingers worked his back, twisting and circling down to the line of the jeans, following it's path round to the front, the blond shivered as they passed across his hips, he was tingling as they circled over his stomach to the button. Aaron undid the button blindly, , he started to unzipped them, one hand sliding into the jeans as he did, 'mm, no underwear' he thought. Bending to his knees, Aaron loosened the jeans at the front with his hands and took hold of the back with his mouth, peeling the jeans down over the perked buttocks, the blond moaned into the sensation. Releasing them from his mouth, Aaron let his hands move the rest of the way down, “Oh, my god” the blond cried out feeling the younger man's hot breath blowing between his buttocks. He had one hand on the younger man's shoulder to keep his balance, his head fuzzy from the young man's breaths as his legs being raised one at a time removing the last piece of clothing.

 

Aaron kissed his way up the blonds legs, switching from one to the other, slowly sucking, licking, changing adding little bites on the perfect rear closing in to bottom of his spine, teasing his hole with two quick licks followed by one long one, “Oh fuck!”the blond cries as he adds another long flicking lick.

The blond can't take it any more, he had to have him now, turning quickly, the young man falls back on the floor, he looks good, more than good, ravishing. “Stay there” he says, going to the table, taking a condom and lube out of a box on it, returning he stand above the young man, lowering himself straddling across his hips. Taking his hand, he slips lube onto the young man's fingers and guides them to his hole, he gasps with pleasure as the first one enters him, bending over he meets the plump lips beneath him, kissing them deeply, their tongues swirl and fight against each other as he rides the young man's finger. Moaning into the kiss as another is added, then a third, he archers his back sitting up riding quicker, grabbing the condom packet, ripping with his teeth, rolling it on to the young man's splendid cock working lube onto it. “FUCK” he screams as the fingers work his sweet spot. Taking hold of the fingers he slides them out. Pining the young man's arms above his head, attacking his lips, devouring them as he lower his body onto the pulsing cock. Both men groan into the kiss, moving his body slowly down filling him, it's ecstasy, he moves slowly feeling the twitch cock inside of him, never breaking the kiss, now soft and longing as the moan into them. Releasing their hands he holds onto the young man's shoulders and begins to pick up the pace, circling his hips as he does. Sitting up quickly, wrapping his arms around the knees behind him, “JESUE CHRIST” he screams, the young man lifting his hips to match the rhythm of the blonds body. Their both panting, shouting out as the pleasure fills them, “I'm gonna... ahhhhh come!” the young man cries, the blond takes his hand and places it on his cock, the hand starts pumping at the same rate. Sweat pouring out their bodies, they continue their relentless pace before both screaming “FUCK ME”, coming at the same time. Slipping off the young man, the blond falls softly on top of him, kissing his forehead.

 

“See what you do to me?” The blond pants. “Shall we play that game now.” Finding the young man's lip with his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who's won the game

Chapter 4

 

Aaron slammed the cards down on the table, he'd lost again, the blond picked up the last envelope and passed it to him smiling, he had three of them, the blond two. During the game they had spoken about lots of thing, what they did for a living, the blond owned his company and when Aaron told him he was a mechanic the blond had a sparkle in his eyes, calling him his dirty little grease monkey. The subject of family came up, Aaron telling him about his large family that were loyal to each other no matter what, the blond stayed quiet for a bit before saying he hadn't been in contact with his for some years now, Aaron could see not push the subject, so left it at that.

“So, I won” the blond says “tell me what's your first name?”

“Aaron” he answered “and your last?”

He smiled and lent in giving Aaron a quick kiss, “Well Aaron, it's Harris, but you can call me Mr. Harris.” pushing Aaron to the floor, kissing him again only this time a long deep kiss. Their arms holding on to each other. Aaron moaned into the kiss as Mr. Harris grinding his hips against him, switching to circular motions, they could feel each other hardness growing. He pulled himself up admiring Aaron's body, “ready to for the forfeit? “ he asked pulling Aaron from the floor, picking up Aaron's envelopes, giving them to him and picking up his own he lead him to the bedroom.

“So, how does this work then” Aaron asked, his arms round Mr. Harris's back running his fingers over the soft skin.

“Mmm.... well we decide who goes first” he paused giving Aaron a kiss “ then what ever they have in their envelopes the other uses on them, but there is one in there which is for later use.”

“Don't you think the winner should take charge first.” Aaron raised his eye brows, a glint in his eyes. “but then again you know what's in them so it not going to surprise you is it.”

Mr. Harris pulled away from Aaron opening a draw next to him, “I wrote ten things down, put them in these” he held up five other envelopes “put them in a bag and picked five out at random, so I don't know which ones we have.” dropping them he pulled Aaron in and kissed him, walking him backwards to the bed pushing onto it, “your right though, winner takes charge.” bending over he slid a box from under the bed.

He climbed on the bed, straddling Aaron, placing the box next to him “Your envelopes, please?” he asked smiling.

Aaron handed them to him, watching him open them one at a time, the first on read 'fantasy- use when ever', he was laughing saying he'll enjoy that one on a later date. The second read 'handcuffs', pulling the longer linked cuffs out of the box he kissed his way up Aaron's chest, pushing his arms above his head, kissing his way up one to his wrist, putting one cuff on before looping the other around the bars of the head board. Then putting the second on to Aaron's other wrist, taking the key, he opened the bed side draw and dropped it in. “Last one Aaron, that's see what we've got.” reading the slip of paper he told Aaron to close his eyes, Aaron wriggled, the light sensation of silk drawing patterns over his chest, across his neck making him gasp as his head tilted back. He could feel the silk cover his eyes, Mr. Harris kissing his jaw, then his lips, Aaron kissing back as the silk was tied so he couldn't see.

Aaron heard what he thought was a draw open then one of the cuffs as taken off his wrist, only to be replaced again, Mr. Harris guided him up off the bed not saying a word. Holding onto Aaron's hips, he slowly walked him to the kitchen, leaning his back against the island, kissing him as he lifted his arms, hooking the cuffs to the overhead saucepan rack. Testing them, not to tight still had room to move, so good, Mr. Harris thought, working his finger down Aaron's arms as he kissed down his chest, fingers following where his mouth had been until reaching Aaron's thighs. He told Aaron to be ready, lifting him so he was sat on the island, Aaron gasped at the coldness beneath him, but found he could lay back on the cold surface his leg dangling over the edge. He began to moan as he could feel a hot mouth kissing and sucking up his legs, he had never felt such a sensation like it, not in control, totally at someone he trusted mercy. All of a sudden there was nothing, his breathing hitched up, gasping in erotic shock as something cold and wet worked it's way over his hole a few time, ' oh my god' he cried out. His legs where lifted onto what he could only think where bar stools, 'fuck' he moaned, the tongue licking round his balls before being taken in by Mr. Harris's hot mouth humming as he did, sending vibrations through Aaron's body as his moans and cries becoming louder. A long slender glazed over his hole, 'Mr. Harris' he called, arching his back as the the fingers entered him, working him, he met the pace of the digit with his body, breathing heavily as more entered him, he was panting. 'Oh god, now …..please now', Mr. Harris said he would be pleased to oblige, lining himself up, 'FUCK' Aaron screamed in pleasure as he felt himself being filled by Mr. Harris, both calling out as their bodies worked together, Aaron wrapping his legs around Mr. Harris's back pulling his body in deeper, while held on to Aaron's shoulders. 

“I'm gonna....” a breathless Aaron said

Mr. Harris pumped Aaron's thick cock, matching his pounding rhythm , both of them panting and sweating, 'MR. HARRIS' Aaron screamed as he came, the hand kept pumping riding out Aaron's orgasm. ' AARON' Mr. Harris called out.

“Your turn next time” Mr. Harris said breathlessly


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Harris has bad news for Aaron so Aaron gets his own back

Chapter 5

 

Aaron had been busy all week, but tonight he was looking forward to, his turn to play with the forfeits. They had been texting every day, not always to do with sex though, general stuff, Mr. Harris asking more about his family until Aaron asked him why, he had replied back that he was thinking about his family and that he missed them. Looking at the time on his phone, an hour before he had to leave, he was getting hard just thinking about it, the phone bleeped, looking he saw a text from Mr. Harris.

R – Can't make it tonight, some things come up

Aaron smile faded.

A – Fine, maybe another time.

Quickly his phone bleeped again.

R – Don't know how it will go, feel free to distract. My dirty little grease monkey.

A – What time you there?

R – 7

A – I'll just have to think of since I'm so hard right now.

R – I'm licking my tongue around your hard cock, taking you in my mouth, sucking hard and fast as you moan out a breath.

A – Oh, carry on like that and you won't make your meeting or whatever.

Aaron lay on his bed, stroking his cock, thinking about that deliciously filthy mouth on him, dropping the phone out of his hand as his orgasm waved through him. He was breathless thinking he would get his own back later.

 

******************************************

 

Diane saw Aaron in the kitchen making a sandwich, oh Aaron, she said, got some company coming round tonight don't suppose you could, well not be here, it's been awhile you see. Aaron nodded says, consider me gone, and headed to his room.

*******************************************

Mr. Harris knocked on the door to be met by his family they had question after question for him, he was praying for a text off Aaron to make an excuse to leave, but knew he should stay till the end. Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket, taking it out he saw Aaron's name.

A – Got something special on for you.

Mr. Harris smiled and replied quickly.

R – Really,

A – Yeah, may need your help taking it off.

R – Hows that then.

A – Dirty little grease monkey's been hard at work, need help taking my overalls off. And it's been so hot out today that's all I've got on.

Mr. Harris could feel himself getting hot at the image, his step-mum asked him if he was alright, he just nodded saying it a work thing and he just needed to answer quickly.

R – I'm standing behind you, my arms snaking round your waist, up your chest till I reach the top press stud, slowly pulling it open feeling the soft smooth skin beneath. Working my way down one at a time till they are all undone, wrapping my finger round that hard beautiful cock of yours, working it slowly, can you feel me working my hand on you as I kiss and such you neck.

He looked up at them all around the table asking what's for desert then, smiling. 

A – Now I stop and turn to you, ripping your clothes off bending you over the nearest work top, kissing and licking your hole, before breaking through in exploring inside of you, tasting you.

His sister looked at him annoyed, this is meant to be all of us getting to know each other again, not you working, she said. He said sorry, but if he doesn't sort this out now then the client may never come, shifting in his seat his own hardness tight in his jeans.

A- Then I'll work my fingers in you.

Mr. Harris looked up from his phone saying, just need to make a quick phone call, leaving quickly with his phone. Locking the bathroom door behind him, loosening his jeans before sitting down.

R – God Aaron, your evil, I've locked myself in the bathroom now, I'm so hard for you. 

A – I'll call.

R – Text plz.

A – R u touching yourself, as you feel my fingers inside you, stroking your sweet spot over and over again.

R – God yes, fast and hard.

Arrrrh, Mr. Harris worked his hand like the text, moaning in pleasure.

R – Fuck me Aaron.

A – No, not tonight going to make you come with my fingers.

R – Oh........ god............ I'm close.

A – come for me, come for me all over.

Mr.Harris pumped harder, faster, letting out an ohhhhhhh, as he come over his hand.

R – God thank you.

A – Any time, have a nice night where ever you are:)

Mr. Harris cleaned himself up, returning to his family saying the client is happy with everything now, so no more interruptions, spent a couple of hours talking and getting along, even his brother was being nice to him.

********************************************

 

Aaron walked down the stairs around eleven, knocking on the door to the back room asking if it was safe to enter, Diane said yes they've gone now. He went in and made himself a brew, texting Mr. Harris at the same time.

A – How did your night go, u home yet?

R – Just got in, it want really well in the end. Feel free to come over in your overalls next time, put your words into practice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts forfiets

Chapter 6

 

Mr.Harris allowed the hot water to rain over him, after a long day at work the shower felt so good on his skin, the only thing missing was Aaron, he was going to get him hot and bothered in here at some point. He walked through the living room, towel wrapped around his waist when there was a knock on the door, he wasn't expecting anyone tonight, pulled on some joggers and answered the door. His eyes widened at the sight before him, Aaron in overalls, a back pack on one shoulder, before he could say anything Aaron pushed him to the wall, kicking the door closed, dropped the bag and kissed him. Mr.Harris melted into the kiss, moaning as Aaron's hands found his nipples, squeezing and stroking them, moving one to Mr.Harris's sensitive spot making him let a pure sexy giggle out. 'Ready to put words into action' Aaron said licking his neck, his head fell back sighing giving Aaron more skin to taste, 'god yes' Mr.Harris gasps, Aaron stopped guiding him into the living room saying 'first thing first, your envelopes please', Mr.Harris smiled looking into Aaron's lust filled eyes then ran to the bedroom bring them back and handing them over. Aaron asked him if he was working tomorrow, he said no, mischief glowed from ever pore in Aaron's body. He opened the first one and laughed, turning it for Mr.Harris to read, 'submit to the other till the next morning' it read, Aaron was going to enjoy this, the second was vibrator, again Aaron smiled. Mr.Harris was told before they started on them that Aaron needed to get out of the overalls, and he was more than willing to oblige, dragging Aaron to the bedroom losing his shoes on the way. He stood behind him removed his joggers, then opened each press stud slowly saying, 'god you hot, my dirty little grease monkey', Aaron leant his head back into his shoulder, taking every touch on his flesh. Reaching the last one he took hold of Aaron's cock working it slowly, biting his lip moaning as the masterful hand made it's way up and down, the hand stopped, turning Aaron saying your turn. Aaron throw him onto the bed, pulled the box from beneath, taking the vibrator and lube out placing them at Mr.Harris's feet, who was already on all fours. Aaron lowered himself to meet his lips with a deep kiss,breaking it saying, 'we'll talk rules as we do this, oh yeah, first rule you'd better get your words out, because after this there will be no speaking unless I say so'. He nodded his response, the thought of Aaron taking control excited him more then anything. 

Aaron flurried kisses down his spine, changing position between his legs, 'Aaron' he gasped as the wet tongue started to lick an suck the hole, adding kisses before it dipped in and out, making Mr.Harris pleasure escape his lips, stopping after a while, pushing one finger in slowly, the second and third followed, deliciously filthy moans coming from his lover. Explaining the rules as he fucked him with his fingers, 'rule one, no speaking unless I say, do you understand me' he nodded as he panted, Aaron smiled wickedly, 'two, you will not come without my say', again he nodded whimpering out a yes, 'final one, no touching yourself without my say, do you understand the rules?'. Mr.Harris screamed 'FUCK, YES', as Aaron hit his sweet spot, pulling back to add a forth finger, 'fuck Aaron,your finger feel so good........just like I........imagined', Aaron pulled him up so their bodies were flush against each other, whispering ride my fingers in his ear, his free arm round Mr.Harris's chest, his face turn kissing Aaron as he did. 'I'm close ….....so......close' he moaned into Aaron's mouth, he lower the free arm to the hot shaft, mercifully jerking it to the pace set by Mr.Harris, 'HOLY SHIT' he screamed out, coming over Aaron's hand. Pushing him down onto the bed again he slid his fingers out, lubed the vibrator and push it onto the hole, pressing the remote testing it making Mr.Harris moan again.

After Mr.Harris had come down from the euphoria, he looked into Aaron's eyes, moving his gaze down the young man's body, his cock was so hard he wanted to take it in his mouth then and there. 'Come on, I fancy watching a film' Aaron said going into the living room, he followed, went to say something but remembered the first rule, having to brace himself against the wall as the vibrator waved trough him, he could hear Aaron giggle at the sight. Mr.Harris got some beers from the fridge, passing one to Aaron who started the film, sitting down curling up to Aaron, every so often the vibrator would go off, biting his lip or burying his head into Aaron's shoulder as not to speak, becoming hard again. It was pure torture not to let his pleasure out, this time Aaron said use your words as he pressed the remote, 'oh god Aaron, what are you doing to me', you like that, he asked, 'god yes', no more words, Aaron said. Aaron could see how hard Mr.Harris was, and had an evil thought, he took hold of his own cock, stroking it, moaning saying how good it felt, watching his lover squirm as he did, 'you look so hot sat there like that.....so quiet'. Mr.Harris looked at him with pleading eyes to let him come, 'you want to come?' he asked, he nodded biting his lip, Aaron straddled him, taking both cocks in his hand working them , when he saw they were both close, he whispered, use you words, 'Aaron, god Aaaaron, don't stop', 'FUCKING HELL', they shouted coming together, Aaron leaned in kissing soft kisses turning to deep passionate ones, 'lets go to bed' Aaron said.

They lay in each others, Aaron had removed the vibrator saying remember the rules, your mine till the morning, throughout the night, Aaron brought him to the brink, backing off not letting him come, allowing Mr.Harris to speak only on occasion. Used his tongue, fingers and cock pushing and thrusting into him, but never letting him release, stroking the hard cock slow and fast, Mr.Harris had never felt anything like it before, sweat pouring out of him until they both fell asleep. Aaron woke up first, seeing his lovers cock still hard made his react, his fingers played on his chest, whispering are you ready to come, Mr.Harris stared at as his cock was gripped by Aaron's hand, he stayed quiet, Aaron laughed saying you can speak freely now. 'Thank god' he said pushing Aaron on to his back, kissing down his chest, tasting each nipple, Aaron passed him the lube and a condom from the side, lubed fingers entered Aaron's hole making him arch his back in delight, he began writhing as the hot mouth engulfed his cock, licking and sucking. 'Fuck me' Aaron said holding onto the sheet beneath him 'please, fuck me' he gasped, Mr.Harris retreated, rolled the condom and lube on, entering Aaron with a groan, wrapping Aaron's legs around his waist, drove into him harder, deeper, sweeping Aaron's sweet spot, cries of exhilaration created as he did. He was close, they both were, he held the hot cock pumping it as he kissed Aaron, both moaning into each others mouth as the came, he lay on top of him getting their breaths back, Aaron pushed him off, beads of sweat covered them. 'Good job I'm not in work today, don't think I'll be able to walk' Mr.Harris said dropping the tied condom onto the pile on the floor. 

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys run in to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near the end now, one more to go

Chapter 7

 

R – You going to tell me your fantasy or what?. X

A – You really what to know

He noticed Mr.Harris had put a kiss on the end, making his heart flutter, but added his own, then deleted it, repeating a few times before leaving it off.

R – Wouldn't ask if I didn't. X

Another kiss, Aaron know how he felt about him, he was just scared he wouldn't reciprocate those feeling back, this time he sent one back.

A – How long have we been seeing each other for now? X

R – Near on 5 months on and off, why? X

A – Just wondering. X

R – Oh, right.

No kiss this time, Aaron thought he may have push to far on the relationship, or non relationship issue.

A – Sorry, any way fantasies. x 

R – Fantasies, you have more than 1.x

A – Always. X

R -Pick 1. x

A – Sex in a public place, I want to suck you off before you return the favour. X

R – Very doable. X

A – What's yours?. X

R – That would be telling. X

Aaron smiled to himself, there was one question he wanted to ask.

A – When do we get the rest of your name then?. X

R – Lets make a game of it, whoever comes quickest has to tell the other. X

A -All right, can't meet up tonight, got plans with a mate. X

R – Got plans myself, so tomorrow?. X

A – See you then. X

***************************************

 

Aaron arrived at the restaurant early, waiting for everyone to come he got himself a drink at the bar, he hated wearing suits but he had been told to to meet a possible investor. Checking his phone, he had half an hour to go, his phone lit up.

R – You look good in a suit. X

A – What?. X

R – Blues your colour. X

A – Where are you?. X

R – Toilets, you coming, in two ways hopefully. X

Aaron looked around to find the toilets, then made his way to them, opening the door Mr.Harris pulled him into the furthest cubicle. Pinning him against the wall lips clashing passionately, the hand loose their grip on him, Aaron twisted, turning so Mr.Harris's back to the wall. Undoing the trousers pulling them down, Mr.Harris moaned into the kiss as Aaron cupped his already hard cock, Aaron lowered himself to his knees, looking up before devouring the hot shaft. His tongue caressing the shaft as he made his way back up, twisting and twirling it, running it over the head to go down again. Mr.Harris had one hand on Aaron's shoulder to stabilise him from the sensation travelling through his body, the other his mouth biting down on it as not not make to much noise, his body jerking as Aaron changed direction every so often, christ it felt good. He felt a hand squeeze and gently work his balls, arrrrrr, he cried into his fist, Aaron he rasped, I'm gonna.....god....I'm gonna, Aaron took every drop as he came, only stopping when he had rode out his orgasm. Raising himself up Aaron kissed him, Mr.Harris fixing his trousers as they did.

Mr.Harris pushed Aaron to the other side of the cubicle, Aaron lowering his clothing as he did, pushing him down till Mr.Harris saw the beautiful cock in front of him, he looked up saying , I see I'm having desert first, licking under Aaron's balls, up and round till he reached the head, kissing it before engulfing it, moving slowly then quickly, changing pace as Aaron gripped onto his shouldering, his head leant back when the hot mouth changed direction and pace again, god I love you, he gasped out, stilling realising what he had just said. Mr.Harris also stopped, releasing the cock looking up, not knowing what to say, they stared into each to others eyes for a second, Mr.Harris smiled taking the cock again, working quicker, deeper this time, he could tell Aaron was close so he prepared himself to take his load, swallowing it down. Pulling up the clothes before standing watching Aaron's eyes, neither said a word, Aaron broke the silence, sorry, he said, for what? Mr.Harris asked, Aaron couldn't look at him so he changed the subject. Looks like you won, he said, my names Robert by the way, do you fancy a drink?, Aaron nodded and they headed to the bar. During their drink Robert asked Aaron if he could take a look at his car, it had been making funny noises on the way here, he said yes, I'll let them know I'm going to be a bit, Robert passed him the keys before going to meet his party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos's


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert asks Aaron to meet his family

Chapter 8

 

Aaron had just finished on the car, it was a simple problem to fix, locking the car he texted Adam to say he was on his way, taking his time kicking himself mentally for what he had said to Robert, his phone bleeped.

R – Was thinking about us.

No kiss, Aaron was sure he was going to tell him it was over, if that happened he didn't know how to take it, the thought of it broke his heart.

A – Yeah. X

Adding a kiss to see if he would get one back.

R – I'm here with my family, well I'd like you to meet them. X

His heart lightened seeing the kiss and from what text said.

A – Thought you needed see them?. X

R – Since talking to you about yours, I reconnected with them. X

A – Got a business thing, find you after that. X

R – Great, but I've only just told them I'm into men, so if they looked shocked it's not you. X

A – Ok, see in a bit. X

R – I....... I'll tell you in person. X

Aaron walked back into the restaurant, seeing Adam in the far corner sat next to Vic, he went to the bathroom to clean up before going over, here he is, Adam said, sorry he was doing something for a friend, he said to someone Aaron couldn't see in the corner. Aaron, Vic says, this is my brother, he's looking to invest in the scrap business with the two of you, she looked a little shocked but was trying not to show it. You must be the famous Robert Sugden, Aaron says moving round to see the man, actually I changed my last name years age, it was then they saw each other, Robert stood up quickly, Aaron covering his smile with his hand. Harris, Robert Harris, he said looking into familiar eyes, Aaron moved round to the free seat next to Robert shaking his hand, they both sat down, pulling the seats closer together, their thighs rubbing against each other. Their thoughts blocked by Diane coming back to the table saying to Aaron that he finally made it, Robert excused himself from the table, sending a text as he did.

R – Wow, I erm.....wow. X

A – Yeah, you OK. X

R – Yeah, just shocked. X

Aaron said he needed to go clean up from the job he had just done and made his way to the toilet, Robert stood holding on to the sink looking down, you sure your OK? Aaron asked him, he didn't say a word. He grabbed Aaron taking his lips to his own, pushing his tongue to play with Aaron's, his arms sliding over Aaron's rear pulling him closer, walking him into the cubicle they where in earlier, locking it. Aaron undid Robert's trousers, slipping his hand in taking hold, slowly jerking the cock, Robert doing the same, their mouths never left each others, moaning into each kiss, their free hand around the others back pulling each other into a tight hold. Aaron broke the kiss, licking the sensitive spot on Robert's neck, what's your last name, he rasped out, Livesy, Aaron answered, kissing his neck again. Robert twisted his head back to find Aaron's lips again, both breathing heavily into the kiss as they came, their foreheads touching as their breathing slowed, what did you want to tell me, Aaron asked. It can wait, I'm hungry, Robert said, I've worked up an appetite as well shall we get back, Robert just nodded, cleaning himself up, Aaron doing the same they returned to the table.

The meal was delicious, Robert refusing desert saying he had something sweet and salty earlier, making Aaron laugh when Vic said she hadn't realised he liked salted caramel, Vic also commented that this time Robert wasn't constantly on his phone, Aaron looked at him trying not to smile, changing the subject to the scrap yard proposal, Adam talked about the ideas they had, Robert stopping him saying we'll meet up tomorrow to talk properly and that tonight was to get to know him and Aaron. Vic still wanted to learn things about her brother, so your just into men, or are you bi? She asked, I'm bi, he said simply, she looked from Robert to Aaron, asking Robert if he was single, Aaron shook his head knowing what she was up to. Vic, Aaron said, leave him alone, he sat up straight feeling Robert's hand caressing his thigh, Adam gave Vic a look, don't even think about it babe, Adam said to her, Aaron's seeing some mystery man, has been for months. Robert spoke up, Vic I'm seeing someone, have been for a while, he said as they drank their coffees, you know when I came to the pub that first time, that was him on the phone, he was having some trouble with something. Aaron couldn't help but giggle, so do you like him/her then? She asked him, Diane said he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to, giving Vic a look, no, Robert said, it's fine. He went thoughtful, before speaking, he told me he loved me tonight, squeezing Aaron's thigh, and I'm going to tell him that I love him back, Adam,Vic, and Diane all noticed Robert wasn't looking at them. Really, Aaron said their eyes locked, really, Robert said kissing him with a passion they had never kissed before, the other three gasped, Adam waited for them to break the kiss, so the two of you where texting each other from the same place. Robert looked to Adam and back to Aaron went to say something, but Aaron spoke first, I live at the pub, my mum owns it with Diane, oh and before I forget, he went into his jacket pocket, here's your keys, cars fine now.

In the next few months Robert moved back to the village, buying a cottage asking Aaron to move in with him, when he did they christened every room in the place fulfilling Robert's fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> messages welcomed, hope you all enjoy


End file.
